At present, intelligent video monitoring has been widely applied in many fields, and pedestrian tracking and counting via a near-front top-view monitoring video is a typical application of intelligent video monitoring.
However, an existing technology for pedestrian tracking and counting via a near-front top-view monitoring video can only count separated pedestrians accurately, but fails to count a plurality of stuck pedestrians accurately. Since a plurality of pedestrians are usually stuck in a crowded occasion, such as a subway, a department store and so on, the existing technology for pedestrian tracking and counting via a near-front top-view monitoring video acquires a counting result with relatively low accuracy and thus fails to play a due role.